The present invention relates to a cover or flat which is used in carding machines and which includes a rigid flat body and a flexible covering fastened thereto and provided with an offset arrangement of outwardly extending card wires.
Carding machines substantially include a rotatable drum or roller whose outer surface is covered with a plurality of teeth and a flat provided with a card clothing, the flat normally enclosing part of the outer surface and being either stationary or movable to a slight degree with respect to the drum or roller. The tips of the card clothing on the flat, which are almost in contact with the outer surface of the drum or roller, perform the carding action together therewith.
German Offenlegungsschrift [Laid-Open Patent Application] No. 1,938,539, filed on July 29th, 1969 and laid open on Feb. 26th, 1970, discloses a flat for carding machines whose surface facing the drum is covered with card wires which protrude only slightly with respect to the associated embedded portions. The card wires, for example short pieces of wire, are fastened by means of flexible or stiff materials which extend in layers across the entire length and breadth of the flat.
The manufacture of flats for carding machines is relatively costly since the interior surface which is provided with the card clothing, i.e. the flexible covering, must be very precisely adjusted.